Unusually Wild
by bloom's violet
Summary: Oneshot again!Kouga is determined to marry his high school sweetheart. Kagome who thinks she loves Kouga decides she'd accept if he asks.Only problem,they are NOT IN LOVE!What happens when Kags meets Inuyasha,who thinks she is not fit for his best pal?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

**A/N**: I think I've been bitten by 'one shot' bug! Another one shot, this one longer than my first one! So please be patient while reading, I think it's a pretty good one though! You might actually like it! Good reading!

This has Kouga/Ayame too! A little though…basically it's a love at first sight fic!

* * *

Unusually Wild

* * *

"Kagome, no offence, but, I don't think you must accept if Kouga proposes." Ayame whined and Kagome slanted her warning look. Ayame was her foster sister, a demon sister at that. She too, was a Wolf demon, Kouga, her long time boy friend being the other Wolf demon she knew.

"Ayame, I don't understand why you keep saying that. You haven't even met him!" Kagome scolded as she did her eyes carefully.

"Come on! You have been dating him since you were fifteen and you are still a virgin! He doesn't even appeal to you sexually and I don't think he went with you these seven years without sleeping with other women!" Ayame argued, for the umpteenth time.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Ouch! She shouldn't have that, her lenses dislocated and her eyes watered.

What Ayame said was indeed true. In fact, looking back, she didn't think Kouga might have been interested in her that way. She was a little over weight with braces and glasses on. But still, Kouga had been her partner in every sense because they both were 'book worms' and teacher's pets. Same class, same electives although Kouga was a year elder to her. It didn't bother him much to have an intellectually endowed friend. He himself had said that he found her like a breath of fresh air among the air headed females, both humans and demons. Topping their classes, being partners in science labs, representing their schools in various competitions...their partnership had proceeded gradually to another level.

And in the first year of their acquaintance, the braces had gone but she'd still remained the pudgy figure. But she did have some allure, or so Kouga had said. But for higher studies, Kouga had gone to London while Kagome had stayed behind completing her education in scholarships in one of prestigious Tokyo Universities.

It had been four years since she'd last seen him and she wanted him to see her now.

Although she didn't have a figure of boast of, she thought, she had become a woman in every way. Maybe she'd be sexually attractive enough for that virile Wolf demon at least now. The glasses gone, braces forgotten, and flab disappearing...she was satisfied with herself, but still in her mind, it nagged whether she would match that dark haired siren.

Ayame eyes her friend with jaundiced eyes. Today after four years, she was going to meet Kouga Ookami, the only boy friend of Kagome she'd ever known. That thought made her cringe. Kagome was even happy!

But Ayame knew deep inside, that Kouga was not for Kagome, neither was she good for him. They simply didn't gel together. They didn't have an iota of chemistry! She glanced at the framed photograph of her sister and her boy friend and her blood boiled.

Look at him! Such a dishy guy with wonderful body, deep set blue eyes and Elvin ears and that sexy grin and beside him was shy Kagome, all wayward hair, thick glasses and round figure. Yes, they had great friendship but that was not the base for marriage!

And how dare Kouga hint that he was going to ask her something important. If whatever Kagome said about him was true, then he was first class jerk! Not that she had cared much when her sister was dating him, if you called them dates! She was eighteen now, Ayame, who was an Arts student. And Kagome was working as a junior project leader in a leading telecom company.

"What was it he said, again?" Ayame asked, slipping into her sea green dress, a bustier lacy type that ended below her knees. It set off her eyes and flaming tresses.

"Oh. He said he wants to talk about future plans for us. Something important." Kagome said, adjusting her black dress.

It was what Ayame had picked up for her. It was a black sequin creation that clung to her curves emphasizing the lush fullness of her chest as well as waist. Kagome's brows wrinkled and she heard an approving wolf whistle from Ayame.

It was a double date since Kouga said he was going to bring a friend from London along and suggested discreetly that Kagome bring a date for him. Ayame had dumped his current boy friend recently; spoke accented but fluent English and seemed the perfect choice. More than that, Kouga had said that this fellow was very important to him, some Mike, so she thought of her sister, Ayame, who was family.

So all in all, it was a family night.

But did Ayame have to choose this dress? It was so showing off. And the back side...well, it had no back side at all! It did, but it was just transparent with delicate flower work. It was a full length dress and Ayame had insisted using her puppy wide eyes!

"Girl, you have never looked better!" Ayame's appraisal brought faint blush to her cheeks and Kagome smiled.

Ayame beamed at Kagome and was a little jealous of Kagome. Not only she had a steady boyfriend, she had a great figure. After eighteen, the transformation was somewhat dramatic. Like the ugly duckling who turned into a swan! And what a swan Kagome had become!

"Let's keep you hair up, shall we honey?" Ayame chirped and Kagome smiled back a little shakily. That would mean it would show off her back side completely! Ayame had argued that was the crux of it! She sure had an unusual way with words!

Ayame brushed Kagome's waist length luxurious silky hair and put up in a rather classy style.

"I look like a school-marm!" Kagome gasped and Ayame gagged.

"Kagome! You look gorgeous and classy! Sophisticated and well, boring." Ayame added wickedly and Kagome took the brush.

"Goes with my image then?" Kagome asked tartly and twisted her lips in mockery.

"Exactly!" Ayame chuckled, turning around so that Kagome could brush her hair. It was straight and wavy and maybe a bit longer than Kagome's. The fiery flame color represented her spirit, Kagome thought adoringly as she did her hair and pinned some of them in the front. Ayame had preferred it loose.

* * *

"Are you serious? Really?" Inuyasha asked as he adjusted Kouga hair since he seemed to be nervous.

"Yes. Of course. We were always together, like kindred spirits you know. Like minded..." Kouga was cut off.

"Only that you look like an Adonis and well, she looks like a middle aged nanny!" Inuyasha said cuttingly, referring to the framed photograph on the dressing table.

"Oh! You just complimented me, dog breath!" Kouga chuckled and Inuyasha tugged at his hair that elicited a painful yelp from Kouga.

"That was just a comparison, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said and stepped back, shuddering a little. Their match was...weird, pure science experiment gone wrong. He shook his head.

"It is not like that Inuyasha. Don't go by outward looks, what is inside is what that matters. She has a golden heart, Kagome." Kouga said defending her, but it sounded as if he was convincing himself.

"Yeah. After four years of sex-rock-n-roll, you want a domesticated prude for a house wife." Inuyasha said cuttingly and Kouga glared at his friend and thought why he had brought him along. Oh yes, he was his best friend, the only Japanese fellow there although he was born in U.S to a Spanish mother and American-Japanese father. Kouga chuckled at that and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"I love her." Kouga said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes. I know that. But is that enough? Loving is different from being in love." Inuyasha said and Kouga looked stunned.

"Look who's talking! You, Inuyasha Miguelito West, a typical American playboy?" Kouga drawled and Inuyasha winced.

"Please dude, Inuyasha or Mike is fine!" Inuyasha said gruffly.

Inuyasha himself was wearing a black suit with red shirt that worked for him. And Kouga was in a dark charcoal suit.

As they entered the posh restaurant, Kouga's choice of course, both the guys received an awed service. All the women slanted them looks and Kouga eyed Inuyasha who did a superb job of being high-handed yet soaking up their attention.

"You look the Adonis part, doggy!" Kouga smirked and Inuyasha scoffed, running an impatient hand through his hair.

"Yeah, shut it. Where is this nanny of yours? Hope my date turns out okay, else puppy, you've got it!" Inuyasha said coolly and Kouga laughed.

"Ayame is fine. She is a Wolf demon, you know." Kouga said and Inuyasha paled.

"Another wolf?" Inuyasha muttered rudely and looked around impatiently.

"Look, why don't you chill, I am going out for a sec?" Inuyasha said getting up and Kouga became irritated.

"I thought you were gonna butt the habit!" Kouga said and Inuyasha shrugged.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped into the cool night air and smelt the sakura blossoms, it was a little chilly. Kouga had insisted he come and visit Japan with him after they'd been to Spain. Besides, Kouga wanted Inuyasha at the 'pivotal' moment of his life. Inuyasha still thought that the human beef pie of a girl was not suitable for his best pal. Not that he minded, but in that picture, in contrast to Kouga's wolfish experience, she'd looked so innocent, vulnerable and...had virginal shyness. That had struck Inuyasha and something in him had stirred. Her eyes had life, were clear and...beautiful.

Kouga had not been faithful to her and he knew she had been. Even if he wouldn't look at her second time, hell, he wouldn't look at her at all. And he thought this restaurant, that was part of the hotel they were staying in, would be inappropriate for a meeting with her. Well, if he was going to propose, it had be something grand. Inuyasha shuddered.

Inuyasha cursed himself for his thoughts. He should be happy for his friend. He was sure that she would make the perfect wife. Girls like her were always like that.

Just then, the hair at the nape of his neck stood up and Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine.

He was being watched.

He turned to the left and looked down at the garden in front of the hotel and his eyes collided head on with mesmerizing brown eyes he'd ever seen.

He saw her eyes widen and her full lips part in surprise. It was instant awareness, something that transpired between them, the atmosphere between them crackled with...something potent.

Then the moment broke when a clawed hand touched her shoulder and she jerked to look at the girl. The girl said something and the woman nodded and turned.

Inuyasha felt the ground give way, as he saw her turning in slow motion. She was well endowed, both front and...what a back!

But he saw the woman turn and look at him once more, her brows furrowed.

He felt hot all over, his profile freezing and he felt the cigar burn into his fingers.

Because he knew who she was, he would recognize those enigmatic eyes anywhere...it was Kouga's Kagome.

Okay, that left a bad taste in his mouth. And he felt as if hit in solar plexus real hard.

* * *

"Hey! What happened to you? Why the long face, sweetie?" Ayame asked, holding her and Kagome shook her head.

Mid summer madness...and in this case, it was hardly summer!

"Nothing. Where are we going?" Kagome asked and Ayame nodded.

"I have got it straight. The Magical Spice, Continental restaurant, table has been reserved and we just have to go there. We'd be escorted!" Ayame said and left Kagome only to hold her hand.

As they entered the restaurant, Kagome stilled seeing Kouga seated, his eyes drilling the menu card. And she suddenly felt like running.

"I...umm...have to use the rest room, be right back. You go ahead." Kagome said hurriedly and Kouga's head came up as she was vanishing behind the plants.

* * *

Ayame looked at Kagome who was almost running and frowned. She turned and looked at Kouga who seemed to have missed Kagome. His eyes came and settled on Ayame and he did a double take.

Whoa!

Ayame had certainly grown up. She smiled awkwardly and the maitre de came forward. Sensing her distress, Kouga got up and started walking toward her.

"Ayame! Good to see you." Kouga said extending his hands. She was blushing and it somehow sent his heart racing.

"Kouga-kun. Good evening!" She said bowing, then accepting his hands.

Both stood still as something happened at the contact and they withdrew their hands hastily.

"Kagome will be back." Ayame said looking everywhere except him.

"Yes of course. We will sit?" Kouga said, leading her to the seat.

Ayame sat down, suddenly feeling very out of depth. Compared to her shy sister, she was almost a 'man eater', as they'd named her, and here she was blushing like an idiot and why? Because of the one person she'd come to despise.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to and fro for a while then made up his mind. This was ridiculous, he admonished himself. It could be someone else. Even if it were Kagome, the reaction was due to...the setting. The starlit night, chilly wind, her sexy dress...he felt himself growing hard and he stamped the cigar under his feet.

He strode in quick steps into the air conditioned room only to face the woman he was dreading coming opposite to him.

They both saw each other and came to a hurried stop but couldn't help the slight brush. Even that somehow rattled the sense off Kagome and she felt the strength give way of her legs.

He caught her and the hot flush of her skin and the delicate perfume incensed him. She clutched at him and looked into is eyes in that doe-caught-in-headlights look!

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kouga said and both of them steadied themselves, although both seemed reluctant to let go of each other.

Kagome schooled herself and took a deep breath; she looked at Kouga with a smile that felt artificial even to herself.

Kouga took one look at her and smiled wickedly, he even let out a low whistle.

"Is it really you, Kagome?" Kouga asked and Kagome blushed, still feeling strange funny things at the feel of Inuyasha's supporting hands on her back. The heat from his palms seemed to burn her that she feared a scar there!

He pushed her forward slowly and she found herself walking.

When they finally sat, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and gasped a little. Very little so that Inuyasha was the only one who heard her.

"Inuyasha West, this is Kagome Higurashi and her sister, Ayame Hashimoto." Kouga said, his eyes lingering a little longer on Ayame which Inuyasha noted promptly. He couldn't help the sudden rush of relief that Kouga had taken to Ayame but the fact that Kagome would be hurt, made him mad.

But Kouga looked at Kagome again and breathed heavily.

"Ha...I can't believe its you, Kags! I mean, look at you! Beautiful and..." Kouga seemed lost for words and Inuyasha supplied for him.

"Sexy as sin in black!" Inuyasha said and wondered how that had gotten out.

Kouga's eyes turned sharply to look at him but Kagome's eyes was what that did something to him.

"Thank you. You both are, I must say, flattering." Kagome gushed, unused to this attention.

"And Ayame, you too. You've grown up and I must say both the sisters are looking too good to be true. Inuyasha and I must be most hated men here right now!" Kouga said and Inuyasha just couldn't take his eyes off Kagome.

This was Kagome! My God! What a transformation! He knew she could be better if not for that grunge zombie look, but this was utter shock. Not to mention the way he was reacting.

She nodded absently when Kouga told that he'd order. She was trying hard not to look at Inuyasha, who she knew what looking at her.

Kouga talked freely, engaging Ayame in a conversation and Kagome answered in a stunted fashion, monosyllables only and rarely, a sentence.

Not that it mattered to Ayame or Kouga who were having a full blown conversation.

'What is happening to me? Why am I like this? Kouga, my Kouga is here and...this stranger...Inuyasha...why was he so damned...attractive?' Kagome pondered and noticed under her lashes, his profile. He was tall, but slightly shorter than Kouga, his silver hair calmly framing him in a halo, his unusual ears twitching on top of his head. Suddenly she imagined both of them on bed, their hair mingled together making a contrasting, yet interesting...painting!

She choked on her food at that thought and Ayame helped her.

"Sorry." She mumbled and looked at Inuyasha discreetly.

His smug impression said he knew what she'd been thinking and she couldn't fight the blush that worked up from her neck!

* * *

"Let's dance." Kouga said suddenly and Kagome stared at him.

"No, Kouga. I don't dance. You can take...umm...Ayame. She is a great dancer!" Kagome said hurriedly and felt Inuyasha's amused intake of breath. She fought from glaring at him and told that she would wait for the dessert.

Kouga nodded, frowning a little. It was unusual of Kagome to refuse. Inuyasha reached for the wine glass but accidentally tipped the glass over, that few drops landed on Kouga's coat.

Inuyasha promptly gave him the napkin and Kouga accepted it. He unfolded it and stilled only a fraction of second and pressed it against the spot and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave him a look and pointedly looked at Ayame.

Kouga's frown deepened and nodded silently in agreement.

"Ayame? Shall we dance?" Kouga called cheerfully and Ayame got up, looking at Kagome in apprehension.

"Go ahead, darling! Have fun." Kagome encouraged and frowned at Kouga's used napkin. She sensed a change in Kouga and she somehow calculated that the accident had been deliberate.

Inuyasha reached for the napkin and straightened the crumpled mass then slid it toward Kagome. Kagome looked at him and reached for her hand with some strange deep expression in his eyes.

Kagome at one looked toward the dance floor but Kouga and Ayame seemed to be busy.

She looked at the napkin and her lips parted.

_K's not the one for you, still._

Kagome read those insulting words and looked at Inuyasha sharply.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked and he smirked.

"It is English! Do I have to explain the meaning?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome glowered at him.

"I know what it means. But who are you to interfere?" Kagome asked heatedly and Inuyasha's eyes flashed at the last question.

"Don't delude yourself Kagome. Look at him and your...sister. Exactly how is a full blooded demon a miko's sister?" He asked and Kagome looked at Kouga.

She was surprised at the intent in his eyes and then looked at Kagome who was obviously blushing!

"Foster sister!" She bit out, clearly confused at them. She felt glad that Ayame had taken fancy for Kouga, the jerk, at the same time angry with her for not feeling either angry or jealous!

"You are not even jealous Kagome!" Inuyasha pointed out and she looked at him sharply.

"Why should I be?" She screamed and got up, clearly wanting to run away from this man, his intimidating, all seeing, all knowing and all consuming eyes. Deep amber eyes that she could happily drown in!

She turned around, only one thing in mind. Get away from here!

And she did just that. Kouga saw this and stopped to walk toward them but he saw Inuyasha wave at him and follow her.

Kouga still felt that he must go behind Kagome but he hadn't been blind to Kagome's state and he knew whatever she was feeling was not because of him. But because of...Inuyasha! He felt Ayame's fingers curl around his arm and he looked down at her.

"Where have Kagome and Inuyasha-sama gone?" Ayame asked, looking nervous.

He shook his head and smiled.

"I think this dinner date is over." Kouga said and Ayame frowned.

"I think I must find Kagome." Ayame said leaving him but he held her hand. She looked back, confused.

"But I think you should let her be. Have you ever seen her alive like this? All fire and spirit?" Kouga asked with a lopsided grin.

Ayame looked shocked and bent her head down. Okay, so he was not such a jerk. He noticed the sparks between Inuyasha and Kagome. Both were so into each other that they hadn't bothered about the two wolves at all. Poor Kagome, she understood only too well what she was feeling.

"What about you, Kouga-kun?" Ayame asked a little breathless and Kouga left her hand.

"Right now, I want to finish my dessert and entertain a young wolf demon!" He said smugly and Ayame blushed.

"Kouga-kun, you know I didn't mean that!" Ayame admonished and Kouga sobered.

"Well, I have been getting lots of feedback that I am not suitable for Kagome. So I think its time we both stopped this facade of being in love." Kouga said and Ayame smiled.

"Thank you. I have tried telling her so many times..."Ayame stopped short and looked away at the blatant amusement in his eyes.

"Hmm...you have grown up. Not only on the outside but the inside as well..."Kouga murmured while he let his eyes take in the petite form in front of him. Ayame looked at him and smiled, her eye brows raised.

"You recover quickly." Ayame commented as he caught her hands on the table, she squeezed it back, but with little reluctance and nervousness on her part.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were puffy and red with tears as she stumbled across the squeaky clean marble foyer. She was shocked at herself for behaving in such a reckless manner. No, she hadn't behaved like this ever! To top that, she hadn't felt quite like this before. What Kouga hadn't been able to awaken all these years, Inuyasha seemed to have not only awoken but also bring them down all over her, drowning her in its ferocity, by what...a simple look, a mere brush of his body, his voice, his whole presence.

Kagome realized she was trembling and stopped abruptly, wrapping her arms around herself. She stilled, sensing that she was not alone and knew who it was judging by the rollercoaster ride her emotions were having.

"Kagome..." His voice caressed her whole body and she shivered anticipating his embrace since his voice was so...close. When it didn't come, she turned around sharply, disappointment and frustration pouring out in anger.

"Why you...!" She raised a hand to hit him and she was so shocked that she looked at her hand in dismay. A shocked gasp and it dropped, she shrank back. But Inuyasha pulled her hand and held her despite her struggles.

"Leave me, you shameless swine!" Kagome bit out, her English, accented for the first time.

"Oh no, you won't!" Inuyasha whispered as she tried to run away and hauled her solidly against his hard chest and brought down on his lips on her. She stilled, fearing his harshness, but to her surprise, he was soft. It was a light pressure, a sweet one that made her ache for more and she found herself slacking, giving herself up to him and closed her eyes in a sigh that brought a chuckle from him. It was a nice, throaty one that reverberated through her.

She felt herself move and she reared her head back in surprise as she found herself inside an elevator.

There were people outside, rude shock on their face.

"Get another one!" Inuyasha growled at them, as his hold on Kagome tightened as he felt her withdraw away.

"What are you doing? Let me go! That was rude! What would they think?" Kagome cried and Inuyasha clocked his tongue.

"I think the damage is already done and as far as what they think...most of them were jealous of me!" Inuyasha drawled and picked her up so that she came to his face level. Her eyes were huge; with awe, innocence battling with erotic emotions, fear of what might come...she was so transparent.

Indeed, Kouga had been right. She was a breath of fresh air.

"And to your first question...I am going to kiss you now, properly." He said as if he was going to teach her and she squeaked a mild protest but her betraying lips parted at the mere touch of his lips and she found her hands going back to support his head and gently knead through the silken silver mass.

His kiss was as Kagome had thought it would be. Wild, passionate, burning with hot desire that made the primeval emotion in her respond with as much tempo. When they finally parted for her, Kagome realized that his claws were actually digging into her back through the fabric or the lack of it!

It was torn! She could actually feel his fingers biting into her and made a irritated noise. She strangled to look behind and caught the reflection.

Oh God! The traitorous fabric was almost coming off leaving her back exposed.

As the elevator door opened, Inuyasha turned her around, smiling politely at the elderly couples and pressed Kagome's back to his front and he draped his hands over her shoulders.

Kagome's face was totally pink with embarrassment and the aged women giggled knowingly.

"Inuyasha! My dress..." Kagome was silenced as Inuyasha took her mouth once again and pushed against a door. Kagome's thoughts froze and only he mattered.

This was insane! Totally insane!

Suddenly the door behind her opened and she stumbled in but Inuyasha steadied her.

* * *

Kagome took one look around in the semi darkness and understood the implication of the situation. Fear and shame overtook her and she curled her toes and bit her lower lip. Suddenly she felt awkward, she'd just met him and here she was in his room, in the darkness.

"Kagome, stop thinking. I won't touch you if you don't want me to." Inuyasha whispered and she started. He sounded from behind her, how had he?

Oh yes, he was a hanyou!

He reached for her and stilled her,"Shh...!"

She stood stock rigid as he felt his claws on her back and after a few seconds; he draped something on her neck. She touched it and was surprised that it was that flimsy fabric that had covered her back. She gasped with pleasure as his hand ran down her spine and almost groaned in delight as he pressed a kiss against her bare back.

"Inuyasha..." She moaned finally, pulling him up and kissing him.

As he was kissing her, he undid the clasp of her dress and Kagome's head reared back to allow him access to her exposed flesh. She smiled, her hands pushing against his coat which he threw it off him. As they both simultaneously on the leather sofa, Inuyasha let out a strangled breath.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked attempting to lift his weight off Kagome, but seemingly wild Kagome gave out a grunt that said she was unhappy with the situation, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him to her. Inuyasha smiled into her kiss and the way she fumbled to open his shirt. He also heard the rip of her dress as she'd wrapped her legs around him.

He kissed her neck and sucked at the soft flesh. She moaned in pleasure and he dipped low, his fingers toying with her taut nipples.

"Kiss me Inuyasha..." She pleaded her tone a little different.

"Yes, Princess..."He said huskily and kissed her breasts and she arched to him, sighing in pleasure. Then he sucked at them and heard her startled gasp, it charged him more.

He tore off her dress but she didn't seem to care at his shocked pause.

"Inuyasha...take me...please..." She cried pressing herself closer to him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he had literally torn off her dress. It hadn't happened before. He paused, shocked, at the effect Kagome was having on him.

But when he heard her moaning loudly, pleading to take him...he lost it.

He buried his face in her mid riff placing butterfly kisses all along and her scent, aroused and musky hit his sensitive nose and he growled, with something animalistic taking over him. Red was blinding him and he didn't realize that his claws were no match for her lacey panties.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha tasted her, feeling almost about to combust at the mere touch at a place that hadn't been touched by anyone. She felt exposed and excited at the same time. He was still dressed, with his shirt and pants on, but she had little time to dwell on that.

Her mind was whirling in circles, her body humming toward satisfaction, it was a strange rhythm and Inuyasha was showing her wonders with his lips and tongue.

She felt herself escalate and she pushed her legs farther over him so that his already unbuttoned shirt came off. His skin felt tight and a little slippery and she heard his deep voice rumble out something incoherent.

"Come for me, Kagome..."He said roughly and Kagome blinked, but something shot through her and she felt explosion within her. She cried in delight and Inuyasha levered himself up to cover her body and look her face that was flushed to due to orgasm. Fine sheen of perspiration sparkled against the lamp light and he could see the rich color.

"Oh my God...that was...was it?" She asked, her voice muffled as she pulled him close to her, her mouth nuzzling his shoulder and neck.

Inuyasha smirked and looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes were almost black with desire and his smirk faded.

Yes, she was a virgin and he'd given her, her first orgasm. And he'd done things to her which were also among many of her firsts. She was so trusting, naive, innocent...that the reason she'd allowed him to touch her, of all the people a hanyou, who didn't even speak her language...piqued him.

And he also knew what would happen in the morning. She would hate him, hate herself, would be definitely ashamed...a girl like Kagome had to be treated right not like this...not like a slut as he was aware of the painful erection that was straining against her core, throbbing, aching to have a release, through the material of the trousers. It was not even jeans!

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome's voice roused him and he froze at her gentle touch on his waist.

He looked at her and his mouth fell open at the drugged eyes that was inviting him, challenging him. He felt his belt being drawn out and thrown that joined their clothes on the floor, his zipper opening and the way she pushed down, kissing his chest and pushed the trousers off.

But when she went for his briefs, he caught her hand and she looked up, with question in her eyes, afraid that she'd done something wrong.

"Sorry?? Did I do anything wrong?" Kagome asked, doubtfully and he shook his head.

She didn't have to be taken like a...he blocked out the word, she was too good to be even thinking of that word, on the couch. For her first time, she had to be on a bed.

"Not here _querida_. Not like this..." Inuyasha said roughly and she looked a little apprehensive. He felt her withdraw and he didn't want that. He stood, taking her with him, carrying her into the bedroom. He joined her on the bed and kissed her.

But as he covered them both with the blankets, he knew he couldn't do it.

He felt like a spineless, unfeeling seducer. He'd seen the innocence, the vulnerability, her purity and found it intriguing as well as infuriatingly annoying, so he'd wanted to break her just to prove a point that Kouga was not interested in her. But he hadn't planned this, for her response and it had knocked him into space when she turned into molten fire in his arms, under his touch, the way she flowered. But he knew now, when she was all for his taking, it would back fire. She was different from the other women he'd dated and slept with, demons and humans alike and for a girl like her needed more than swift rutting and instant consummation the situation was building into!

He'd never been a woman's first lover and this knowledge about Kagome was intoxicatingly heady!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice seemed normal again, very tired suddenly, sleepy even, seemed that her body was relaxing, or more properly, prudery was taking over her.

"Sleep Kagome. Don't think about anything, just sleep." He whispered and kissed her forehead and pressed quite many kissed on her face before getting up.

But Kagome held his hand and her eyes held understanding and gratitude.

"We can sleep together if you could just give me something to wear..."She dragged, blushing and he smiled. It would be hell, but...it would be new.

And he never backed away from trying new things!

* * *

Kouga opened Inuyasha's door, storming with fury and felt Ayame's claws dig into his arms since she was trying to restrain him.

But what they both saw made them freeze at the door step.

Kouga's anger ebbed as he smelt Kagome's scent that was untouched yet, she smelt invitingly arousing!

"They didn't do it!" Ayame whispered and Kouga nodded.

Kouga had gone crazy looking at Kagome's battered dress and her...totally damaged panties and had lost his head. So what if they'd broken up, implicitly though, she still was his best friend. And the thought of his other best friend taking advantage of this situation made his murderous!

"Let them be Kouga. They look...so peaceful and meant to be. I've never seen Kagome's face like this before. She seems genuinely happy!" Ayame murmured and he closed the door.

It was pushing seven in the morning and Kouga and Ayame had a blast of nightlife in Tokyo!

"But considering its Kagome, I think the peaceful look on her face would last only till..." Ayame checked her watch, "..mm...half hour! When she wakes up..." Ayame shook her head.

"Don't worry; we'll be here to help the kids out!" Kouga said gravely and Ayame laughed.

He pulled her and kissed her that shook Ayame.

But she pulled away eventually and smiled at him.

"Something is poking!" Ayame complained and Kouga got the jewellery box out of his coat pocket. He opened it and Ayame gasped. It was an engagement ring, a diamond stud circled with topaz stones embedded in a platinum ring!

Ayame looked at him and he smiled.

"Are you??" Ayame asked and he chuckled.

"This belongs to Kagome." He said softly and saw the sparkle in her eyes fade away.

"It suits her, it symbolizes her beau! All silvery and amber eyes...don't you think?" Kouga said smugly, happiness sprouting inside him at the thought of Ayame being jealous over him!

"You tease!" Ayame snapped as se snatched the box and pursed it.

"I can give it to Inuyasha myself!" Ayame turned around and walked away.

Kouga smirked, as if he would let her walk away.

* * *

They were both sipping tea, when they heard a scream and a female voice shouting, accusing and a male voice trying to reason. There was a resounding sound of a slap and the door banged inside and Kouga explained to Ayame, "Kagome is using the bathroom. And here comes Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha came out, still in his boxers and froze at the wolf who were quite cozy on the sofa where Kagome and he had, yesterday...

He turned red and Kouga smiled wickedly.

Ayame picked up a glossy magazine and Kagome came out, looking at Inuyasha with a little awkwardness.

"She remembers." Ayame said and Inuyasha looked away, "Feh! Stupid wench bit my head off! I can't imagine waking up with her every day like this!"

And Kagome spun around surprised, happiness bursting at the hidden implication and finally the insult sunk in too.

"Nothing happened, Kagome and better come off it. We both saw you two together on the bed you know!" That was Kouga.

Kagome breathed fire.

"You all conspirating...pirates! Despicable, that what you are!" Kagome screamed and turned at Inuyasha.

"You! You arrogant, over confident...DOG! What makes you think you would wake with me ever again?" She screamed and all the canines winced at her high pitched voice. She stormed off, not caring whether she was wearing only Inuyasha's strikingly bright red shirt, and stormed off.

Kouga tossed the ring box to him and smirked.

"Go after her before she breaks your neck for that god awful shirt she's wearing and bring her back. And I will break your neck if you don't put that ring into good use." Kouga said sweetly and picked up a newspaper.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked bewildered and Kagome came back in and looked embarrassed.

And then she looked at Inuyasha who stood rock rigid on the spot!

"He's dead!" Ayame said pulling Kouga onto his feet.

"Yeah. Are you sure you wanna miss this? You see, I've been waiting for this to happen to that mangy puppy for a loooong time!" Kouga mused, eyes fixed on Kagome and Inuyasha.

Ayame laughed and pulled him out and let the 'cute' and 'meant to be' couple 'love' each other!

* * *

A/N: There that's finished! Reviews please…even if you think its bad! I am new at this one shot stuff and your reviews made me write another one! Reviews pleeeeeese! 


End file.
